ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Violet
Ultra Violet is the second general of the Sons of Garmadon. She is a thrill-seeking member of the Sons of Garmadon with all the personality of a viper and an even worse temperament. History Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Jade Princess The Oni and the Dragon Snake Jaguar Ultra Violet, along with Mr. E and several Sons of Garmadon bikers, bring Zane (undercover as "Snake Jaguar") to their base, hidden within the Ninjago metro system. There, she witnesses Killow introduce himself to Zane and inform him of how if he wants to become a Sons of Garmadon, he must prove himself in a race. When the group was chanting about the "teeth," Zane was able to quickly scan Ultra Violet. When Ultra Violet reveals that Zane doesn't have a bike, Killow decides to let Zane borrow Ultra Violet's Stone Booster Bike, much to her annoyance. However, Killow asserts her that the Quiet One wants her at the base. Sometime later, Ultra Violet runs to where Cole is being held, saying she wants a word with him. As the guard leaves, Ultra Violet reveals herself as Zane, revealing that Zane is able to disguise himself as her. When the real Ultra Violet comes to Cole's cell, he claims he is insane, with Ultra Violet saying that makes them both. Ultra Violet then starts the bike race for Snake Jaguar's initiation. After they leave, she gets a call from an unknown caller, who informs her that Snake Jaguar is a spy. She then quickly informs Killow of Snake Jaguar. After Cole breaks free of his cell and finds Toddler Wu, Ultra Violet confronts him. When Cole asks why the Baby is the key in locating the Oni Mask of Hatred, she tells him that he really has no clue before attacking him. In their struggle for the Baby, Ultra Violet tells Cole that Lord Garmadon will not be stopped, but Cole tells her that Garmadon sacrificed himself to save Ninjago, saying he was a good man, but Ultra Violet tells him that he won't be anymore before kicking Cole backwards out of the cell. Saying that Lord Garmadon will destroy them all, she charges towards Cole, only to get knocked out after Cole locks her in the cell. The Quiet One Game of Masks Dread on Arrival She and Killow escorted Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection where Harumi revealed her plans to bring Garmadon there. Ultra Violet mocked Lloyd for being used and scorned by Harumi before she locked him in a cage along with his mother, which hung above piranha infested water. When the police arrived, Ultra Violet took part in terrorizing them, utilizing the Oni Mask of Hatred to her advantage. Later, she brough the Oni Mask of Hatred to the Temple of Resurrection, where she watched as Harumi proceeded to open the Departed Realm. However, the Ninja arrive, forcing the Sons of Garmadon into battle. However, they are defeated by the Ninja and could only watch as the Ninja stopped Harumi from completely resurrecting Lord Garmadon. She was then arrested by the Ninjago police force and sent to Kryptarium Prison for her crimes. True Potential She watches Lloyd fight Garmadon with Harumi and the other generals. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Ultra Violet came with Lord Garmadon and the other generals to a village to witness him create a Colossus. She later, along with Killow, pursued the fleeing Destiny's Bounty, prior to its destuction at the hands of the Colossus. Hunted Firstbourne Ultra Violet now has her own "TV show" called Ultra Hunt, which arrests civilians who conspire against the Sons of Garmadon. So far, they have arrested Ronin, the Commissioner, and countless civilians of Ninjago. Iron & Stone Ultra Violet, along with Harumi and the other generals, were brought before Garmadon to explain why they failed to capture Lloyd. When Mr. E stepped forward, Garmadon kills him as a warning, towards which Ultra Violet had an angry expression while Killow placed a hand on her shoulder. After Mr. E’s death, Ultra Violet was given the Mask of Vengeance. Radio Free Ninjago Ultra Violet appeared hosting her show "Ultra Hunt," when she offered a huge sum of money to the person who delivers the Postman to Sons of Garmadon custody. She was later irritated when the latter evaded capture and wondered how nobody had caught him. However, her show was put offline when she and her Sons of Garmadon guards were tied up by The Resistance, who then used her camera equipment to allow Lloyd to deliver a message to the people of Ninjago. How to Build a Dragon Ultra Violet, along with Killow and Harumi, report back to Garmadon, who scolds Harumi for failure. She accuses Harumi for being at fault that The Resistance got their message out, and then watches in shock as Garmadon lifts her into the air, preparing to give her the same fate as Mr. E, until Harumi tells him she knows where The Resistance has their base. Garmadon then drops her as Ultra Violet and Killow watch on. She later drives with other Sons of Garmadon members to ambush The Resistance in their base. Two Lies, One Truth The Weakest Link Saving Faith Violet is sent flying away by Skylor taking control of the Colossus. Lessons for a Master Violet is on a payphone contacting her allies to pick her up after she was sent flying. As she looks around to find out her location, she spots Lloyd's group and hangs up the phone to get revenge for her humiliation. She fights Nya who puts up a good fight against her and Violet even praises her for it before moving to finish her. Nya prevents this by sending a rush of water but its not enough to stop her and she traps Nya under a car and nearly finishes her but the others return and hit Violet with the wagon that causes her to be sent through a wall, breaking her mask as well. Ultra Violet tumbles after her enemies while dazed, as Nya wondered if she ever stays down until she collapses Green Destiny She regains consciousness and helps her arriving comrades in cornering Lloyd's group before she spots a portal being opened in the sky and Dragons flying out. She is shocked when the riders turn out to be the Ninja, who were still alive and come down to save their friends. Seeing the Ninja have an advantage, Violet tries to flee but is frozen by Zane's Dragon before she could get far. At the end, the Colossus is destroyed and the Sons of Garmadon are arrested for their actions. As she is loaded into the van, the Police Commissioner taunts her about her predicament in revenge for her having him locked away. Personality She is very volatile as shown when she attacked members of the Sons of Garmadon for attempting to approach her. She is quite sadistic as she took pleasure in Lloyd's suffering after Harumi broke his heart, even laughing at him and his mother being hung over piranha infested water. She doesn't show grief as she didn't frown when Garmadon killed Mr. E and even insulted Harumi, who she used to show respect to. Violet is not above giving praise, as she complimented Nya for lasting long against her in their fight. Ninjago.com Description Ultra Violet is a thrill-seeking member of the Sons of Garmadon with all the personality of a viper and an even worse temperament. Nothing seems to faze her, and despite the fact that she is often heard giggling to herself, the only one who seems to “get the joke” is Ultra Violet. Appearances Notes *She giggles at random times for no reason. *According to two members of the Sons of Garmadon, she has executed insane actions in her life, such as jumping from a ten story building instead of taking the stairs. *She appears to be extremely sarcastic and sadistic. *Although in the sets, she is shown wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred, in the show she only wears it during the police's attack in "Dread on Arrival." It's instead Harumi who has used the mask the most in the show. *She seems to respect Harumi greatly; when she found out it was her on the other end of the phone in "Snake Jaguar," her tone of voice changed drastically and in "Game of Masks," she urged Harumi to get to safety. *She uses the same hairpiece as Nadakhan and Daddy No Legs. *Ultra Violet is seen wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance in the intro for season 9. She,however,was never shown wearing the Oni Mask of Veangence. *She is one of the three generals of the Sons of Garmadon along with Mr. E and Killow. **As of "Iron & Stone," she and Killow are the only two generals left. Gallery FigHatredUV.png|Ultra Violet's minifigure wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. Ultra-Violet.jpg Ultra_Violet.png Ultra Violet.JPG MoS76UltraViolet.png|Ultra Violet at a theater. MoSSOG.png|Ultra Violet with Mr. E and various other Sons of Garmadon members. MoS77Curious.png MoS77UltraEars.png Tumblr p3xe48qAGo1tquw33o2 1280.jpg MoS80UltraViolet.png MoSUltraMaskUse.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred. MoS82Position.png MoS82Tear.png UltraVioletMaskOfVengeance.png|Ultra Violet wearing the Mask of Vengeance, in the Season 9 intro UVS9.png|Ultra Violet's "TV Show," Ultra Hunt in Season 9 UVDrawingColored.jpg|Colored drawing by Tommy Andreasen. Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 characters Category:Generals Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:Evil Category:Humans Category:Kryptarium Inmates